


Good Morning

by wordsthatmademefall



Series: Baby Dawson [3]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: Sylvie and Antonio’s morning with their babies before work.





	Good Morning

Fussing over the baby monitor prompted Antonio to crack an eye open, pushing up on one arm to look at the baby monitor on Sylvie’s bedside. 

Sylvie turned to her side, facing him, eyes still closed, and murmured sleepily, “He’s awake.”

“I’ve got him,” Antonio said, placing a kiss on her shoulder and turning to get out of bed. 

The chilly air had him shivering as he opened the door to the nursery to see Nicky looking around and babbling to himself, the pacifier forgotten next to his head. 

Grabbing a little beanie on the dresser, he made his way over to the crib, “Good morning, little man.” As he leaned over, Nicky kicked his feet excitedly, trying to grab for him as Antonio fastened the little hat on his head. “Did you sleep well? Hm?” He picked him up and put him on the changing table, tickling his belly as he pulled out a new diaper and changed him. 

Newly cleaned, Nicky laughed as he was lifted up and his belly was nuzzled and kissed.

“Let’s go see, Mommy. I think she misses you,” Antonio said, holding him close, stopping to grab his floppy, stuffed octopus from the crib and going back to his and Sylvie’s room. 

Sylvie was sitting up in bed and her face immediately brightened as they walked in, “My baby boy!” Nicky reached eagerly for his mom, and Antonio placed him in her arms with a kiss and went to the bathroom to get ready for work.

*~*~*~*~*

The sight in the bedroom brought a smile to his face and filled him with warmth as he leaned against the bathroom door frame: Sylvie was playing with Nicky, who laid on his back in front of her on the covers. Mia was with them, having wandered in at some point, had her parent’s comforter wrapped around her and was snuggled against Sylvie’s lap.

Antonio sat on the bed, and they looked over at him, Mia getting up to give him a hug.

“Dad! Nicky made a really loud burp!” She exclaimed as Antonio pulled her into his lap. 

“He did?” Antonio laughed, squeezing her tight. 

“Yeah! It was like,” Mia stuttered as she thought of a comparison, “like a godzilla!”

“My little monster,” Sylvie laughed, growling playfully as she nosed at Nicky’s belly, getting a laugh out of him.

“He’s a monster!” Mia yelled.

“And I’m the king of monsters!” Antonio declared, tickling Mia’s sides and kissing her neck as she squirmed and tried to get out of his hold, laughing and calling for her mom to save her as she slid off his lap.

When the laughs settled down, Antonio got off the bed, helping his daughter down, “Go potty, then we’ll get breakfast,” he told her. 

As she ran off, Antonio turned to accept Nicky from Sylvie so she could get ready for work, too, and made his way to the kitchen.

He poured milk and cereal for Mia as she sat at the table. While she ate, they talked about turtles she had seen at the park and Nicky’s strange habit of eating his toys. Meanwhile, Antonio had set Nicky in his play chair and was brushing her messy hair. 

They finished their food and brought the bowls to the kitchen. Mia then ran quickly to the bathroom. Antonio laughed as he followed her, knowing what he’d see. 

And he was right: Mia was smiling and playing with the water in the sink, a new delight of hers. He pulled out her toothbrush and the toothpaste and as he brushed her teeth, Mia trying to turn the faucet back on (“Leave the water off, Mia”) and grab the toothbrush to do it herself.

“You can have a turn when I’m done, okay?” She nodded and waited patiently. When he was finished and she rinsed her mouth, he gave her back the toothbrush which she immediately stuck back in her mouth, “Let’s go get changed?”

“No I want to keep brushing,” After a stroke or two, she pulled it back out and looked up at him, “I need toothpaste.” 

“You need more toothpaste? Okay,” He pulled the toothpaste back out of the cabinet and put a tiny amount on the brush. She brushed on her own and when she finished they went to her room so she could change. 

She wanted to choose her own clothes, so he waited patiently and only helped her if she asked for it. 

Satisfied with her choice, she jumped around her room, throwing the rejected clothing back into the drawer.

“Help me fix your bed, please, Mia,” together, they zipped up the kid’s bedding and put her pillow in its place, then made their way back to the living room. 

Antonio turned the tv on for her to watch as Sylvie walked in with Bonnie.

“Morning, Bonnie,” he greeted. His daughter turned and stood on the couch greeting her loudly.

“Ready to go?” Sylvie asked, snuggling Nicky.

“Yeah let’s get going,” he responded, “Bye, baby girl. I love you. See you after work, okay? Be good.”

“Bye Daddy,” Mia said giving him a kiss and a tight hug.

Sylvie said bye to Mia, as he gave Nicky a kiss, “Bye, my baby,” Sylvie said hugging her tight, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

“Bye Mommy. I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too, sweetie.” Sylvie said with a kiss.

Antonio grabbed his things and Sylvie’s duffel as she stopped to talk to Bonnie quickly and went to warm up the car.

*~*~*~*~*

He pulled up at the firehouse and waved to Stella and Severide as they passed. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Sylvie said leaning over to give him a kiss. 

“I love you,” he said, stroking her cheek, “Be safe.”

“You, too,”

“Always” 

He waved to her and Emily before driving off to work.

*~*~*~*~*

“Mia’s driving now?” Otis’s question had Sylvie’s head whipping up quickly, pulling her attention away from what Emily had been saying.

“What?”

Otis pointed ahead of them where the three year old sat in the driver’s seat of the car, her feet hanging outside the open door. Antonio was standing with his back to them, leaned over Nicky’s car seat.

As they got closer, Mia looked up from her tablet and saw her approaching, “Mommy!”

Antonio looked back over his shoulder when Mia slid down, out of the car, and ran to meet her, calling for her to be careful.

Sylvie laughed as she ran forward and lifted her up into her arms, “Hi, Baby!” 

“I missed you,” Mia said laying her head on Sylvie’s shoulder.

“Aw I missed you too Mia. Say hi to Otis and Emily.”

“Hi Otis. Hi Emily.” She responded dutifully to which they responded.

“I love your earrings, Mia,” Emily said. 

“I made them!” Mia cried proudly.

“What do you say?” Sylvie prompted

“Thank you, I made them by myself!”

“That’s awesome!” 

They had made it to the car, and Antonio pushed off the side of the car, where he’d been waiting, and greeted Otis and Emily. 

Her two friends stopped to say hi to Nicky, before leaving for their own rides.

“Good morning,” Antonio said giving her a kiss, “Let’s get some food?”

“Yes” Sylvie said excitedly, followed by an agreement from Mia.

She loaded Mia back into her seat, and when they were ready, their family headed off, discussing what food they were going to eat. 


End file.
